Wiring of a printed circuit board has a significant influence on quality of signals of a circuit. For example, differences in resistance among connecting wires (also known as fan-out lines) between two multichannel connecting terminals may leads to different signal delays. In applications of display panels, for example, if such differences in resistance of connecting wires between an integrated circuit connecting terminal and a display region connecting terminal of a display panel is too large, a split screen phenomenon or a non-uniform display may occur. Generally, connecting wires are not configured as straight lines in a point-to-point connection manner, but are bent to achieve a minimum resistance difference and a minimum space while ensuring suitable wire widths and wire distances required by processes. In current products, most wiring is achieved by using wiring tools, and final performance of the wiring depends on calculating method and wiring method implemented by the wiring tools. Existing wiring techniques are based on a condition that the number of channels of an integrated circuit connecting terminal is the same as the number of channels of a display region of a display panel.